emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1867 (10th May 1994)
Plot Chris comments to Kathy that she's dressing well considering she's only working in the pub. Kim calls round to invite them round to a dinner party. Lynn finds Reg trying to gain access to the church. She informs him that the church is locked nowadays due to break-ins. Viv is disappointed when she learns that Reg is planning to stay on in the village for a while. He offers to cook tea. Jack gives evidence at the inquest, explaining how he and Frank built the bridge for the emergency services to get through. Bernard is concerned about Michael's reluctance to believe Elizabeth's postmortem results. He remains certain that Eric murdered his mother. Reg shows Scott a picture of them both with Viv from when he was five on a fishing trip. He tells him it was one of the only things to keep him going through the prison sentence. Jack begins handing out the wedding invites. Bernard and Angharad spot Biff riding through the village with Jess on the back of his bike. Lynn finds out about Shirley's offer to Jack and Sarah and matches it along with some free entertainment. Kathy tries to get Chris looking nice for the dinner party but she loses her temper when Chris refuses to go. She calls Kim to cancel. Michael finds Eileen at the Dales View Guest House and warns her off Eric, stating he's a murderer. She laughs off his accusation. Biff takes Jess bowling. Kim, Frank, Bernard and Angharad arrive for the dinner party. They discuss Chris and Kathy. Bernard offers to have a word with Chris. Biff is keen to stay in the McAllisters good books and decides to take Jess back home before Bernard and Angharad arrive back from the dinner party. Reg is concerned when he finds Scott reading violent comics. Jess admits to Bernard and Angharad that she lied about who she went out with and where, explaining she was with Biff. She tries to explain to them but when Bernard makes a comment about her getting pregnant by him, she storms off. Eileen calls round to see Eric and confronts him over Michael's accusation. She tells him that she laughed off Michael's words, saying she regarded Eric as too much of a gutless creep to kill someone. Eric warns Eileen that she doesn't know what he's capable of and to not put herself in a position where she may find out. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) Guest cast *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd *Eileen Pollock - Arbel Jones Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Barn and farmhouse interior *Mill Cottage - Living room *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor, backroom and Scott Windsor's bedroom *Home Farm - Exterior, kitchen and dining room *Main Street *Station Road *Dales View Guest House - Exterior *Unknown bowling alley *Hawkins Cottage - Exterior and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Front room Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes